super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
The Midnight Man
The Midnight Man is a pagan deity who acts as the main antagonist in the games based on the Midnight Man Ritual and also the movies. The Ritual/Creepypasta ; PREREQUISITES : : It must be exactly 12:00 AM when you begin performing the ritual. Otherwise, it will not work. ; MATERIALS : : You will need a candle, a piece of paper, a writing implement, matches or a lighter, salt, a wooden door, and at least one drop of your own blood. If you are playing with multiple people, they will need their own of the aforementioned materials and they will have to perform the steps below accordingly. ; STEP 1 : : Write your full name (first, middle, and last) on the piece of paper. Put at least one drop of blood on the paper. Allow it to soak into the paper. ; STEP 2 : : Turn off all of the lights in the place you are doing this. Go to your wooden door, and place the paper with your name on it in front of the door. Now, take out the candle and light it. Place it on top of the paper. ; STEP 3 : : Knock on the door twenty-two times. The hour must be 12:00 AM upon the final knock. Then, open the door, blow out the candle, and close the door. You have just allowed the "Midnight Man" to enter your house. ; STEP 4 : : Immediately relight your candle. : This is where the game begins. You must now lurk around your now completely dark house, with the lit candle in your hand. Your goal is to avoid the Midnight Man at all costs, until 3:33 AM. Should your candle ever go out, that means the Midnight Man is near you. You must relight your candle in the next ten seconds. : If you are not successful in doing this, you must then immediately surround yourself with a circle of salt. If you are unsuccessful in both of your actions, the Midnight Man will create a hallucination of your greatest fear, and rip out your organs one by one. You will feel it, but you will be unable to react. : If you are successful in creating the circle of salt, you must remain in there until 3:33 AM. : If you are successful in relighting your candle, you may proceed with the game. You must continue to 3:33 AM, without being attacked by the Midnight Man, or being trapped inside the circle of salt, to win the Midnight Game. The Midnight Man will leave your house at 3:33 AM, and you will be safe to proceed with your morning. ; ADDITION : : Indications that you are near the Midnight Man will include sudden drop in temperature, seeing a pure black, humanoid figure through the darkness, and hearing very soft whispering coming from an indiscernible source. If you experience any of these, it is advised that you leave the area to avoid the Midnight Man. The Rules DO NOT turn any of the lights on during the Midnight Game. DO NOT use a flashlight during the Midnight Game. DO NOT go to sleep during the Midnight Game DO NOT get out of your house during the Midnight Game. DO NOT attempt to use another person's blood on your name. DO NOT use a lighter as a substitute for a candle. It will not work. AND DEFINITELY DO NOT attempt to provoke the Midnight Man in ANY WAY. Midnight Man (2013 Movie) The Midnight Man is the titular antagonist of the movie of same name, he breaks into Alex's house and tries to destroy her as a punishment for summoning him. The Midnight Game (2013 Movie) Similiar to Midnight Man, The Midnight Man appears in another 2013 movie based on the ritual as the antagonist, but unlike the regular versions of him, this time he is now a demonic force not a pagan deity. After the heroes found the ritual on internet, they summon him and after broking the rules, they unleash a ultimate evil who tries to destroy all of them. Midnight Man ( ZeoWorks Unity Game) The Midnight Man appears in the unity engine game Midnight Man as the villain, he will appear in the protagonist's house and try to kill him/her until 3:33 AM. The protagonist will suffer a insta-kill if he/she gets out of the house. Unlike other versions of The Midnight Man, this one is able to multiply himself in order to trick the player. The Midnight Game (Downloadable Game) The Midnight Man once again appears as the antagonist of another game based on the ritual, this time, he is even more dangerous than in Midnight Man. This version of The Midnight Man has not only shadow-based powers, but now he is able to manipulate the scenario around him, writing things on the wall and also levitating objects, he is also transparent, making him very difficult to see. In the ending of the game, the protagonist becomes The Midnight Man himself or the protagonist was him all the time. Trivia * His role in ancient times was to punish those who have broken the laws of the Pagan religion. * His appearance as a shadow humanoid is similiar to the Shadow People. ** It is unknown if he is the only one of his kind, he also might be a immensely powerful Shadow Person. * He has 3 forms in The Midnight Game PC game. ** Flashs of light ** A cloud of shadow. ** And a giant humanoid creature, very similiar to the Minecraft Enderman Mob. * He might be the Hat Man shadow person. Category:Movie villains